Moja
The , also called Moja Army or Moja Corps is a species of alien-like creatures in all LocoRoco games. It is one of the main enemies in both games. It is easily distinguished by its black hair and color. The Moja are capable of hovering flight, which they always use, and will swoop down to attack the LocoRoco controlled by the player. LocoRoco will shout "Moja! Moja!" when it is spotted. The Moja never changes color, and is the only enemy that is able to increase its size during the course of the game. The larger its size, the more points it will yield when a LocoRoco eats it. Types of Mojas Koja Koja (コジャ Kojya) are the smallest species of Moja. They stick to LocoRoco, weighing them down, thus decreasing jump height and distance. Since Kojas dissolve in water, the player can use this to become relived of the Kojas' effects. Moja These are regular Moja. When LocoRocos get too close to them, they will dive at the one they are targeting (either successfully catching it or hitting the ground) but will stop attempting to do so if it goes out of a certain range. When the Moja successfully catches a LocoRoco, it will hold it by its mouth and pull a single LocoRoco out if it is merged LocoRoco (single LocoRoco will be completely eaten). Since there is no way to stop them besides attacking them, the LocoRoco will be completely eaten in a few seconds if not defeated (which may be difficult if it is hard to reach) and the Moja will hunt more. Oja Oja (オジャ Ojya) is a big Moja. Adult Moja, larger than a Moja, with blue eyes. Can be defeated with three hits. Randomly drops Oja hair in Locoroco 2. Appears only in the end of BuiBui Fort 2. Ojaja Ojaja (オジャジャ Ojyajya) is a very big Moja. Ojaja's attack pattern is the same as other smaller Mojas; It would try to lunge down at LocoRoco. They faint if it for a short time. Then, it can be crushed by LocoRocos. Then, it is get back up, but little smaller and injured. They will continue attacking. To beat Ojaja, give it five hits and it will randomly drop its hair (Ojaja Hair) which can be used in the MuiMui House in LocoRoco 2. Ojaja appears in World 5 - Level 8 on LocoRoco, Dolangomeri 2 on LocoRoco 2 and Dolangomeri 2 MC on LocoRoco Midnight Carnival Mojallah A Moja with a tail, Mojallah owns a rough body and a tail. It can be defeated by pulling out tail or knocking them two times. Randomly drops Mojallah tail. Ojallah Ojallah is an adult Mojallah. It is larger than a Mojallah; has 3 BuiBui piloting it. Can be defeated by knocking out repeatedly until the BuiBuis fall and then pulling out the tail. Randomly drops Ojallah tail. Mojaja Mojaja is an agile Moja that only appears in LocoRoco Midnight Carnival. It can gobble up poor LocoRoco in one swift movement. The best way to avoid this fearsome foe is to stop bouncing and wait for it to come close enough for you to take it down with a powerful jump. Or if you want to maintain the Boing rhythm, remain in low ground bouncing, aim at it, and go for a hit. If you were in high ground bounce, you might not reach Mojaja when you want to save the devoured LocoRoco. Mojajas are more vulnerable to bounce attacks than the other Moja types, and can be destroyed easily with proper rhythm and timing. Mojajas appear to have a strange "hair extension" that resembles the shape of a hat. Additionally, if a LocoRoco falls into the empty void, three Mojajas will race towards it, and the first one to reach it will eat it. This causes a Game Over in most cases. Bonmucho, Majoline and Galanmar: fathers of Mojas Fathers of Mojas occupy the very top in Moja hierarchy. They are intelligent creatures with their own personalities. They have feelings familiar to every person: anger, joy, calm, excitement, fear and ect. A characteristic feature of these creatures is the habit of wearing various jewelry and clothes. Besides leading representatives of their own kind, Mojas, they can lead other creatures and manage different spheres of their life (For example, Majoline was the head of BuiBuis, Galanmar was managing Loco Race. But Bonmucho is only Mojas` head.) A distinctive feature is hot-pink eyes. Fathers of Mojas play an important role in the life of their wards, giving them birth. Moreover, both female and male can do this. Abilities An unusual ability is a mutation. Moja is rapidly increasing in size when it feel any strong negative feelings. In mutated form Moja becomes stronger and durabler. It takes a lot of effort to defeat such a giant. Unless it swallowed you and forgot to chew. The ability to mutate worsens with age (For example, Galanmar can become mutated using Moja Muck, and even so her body looks deformed) Also the abilities to fly, creating togeh, controling the weather and telekinesis make these creatures dangerous and terrifying. And if Locorocos hadn`t existed, they would have been able to conquer the planet. Attacking the Mojas Koja - Just dip your LocoRoco on water to take the clinging Kojas out. Moja - Jump against it or over it with great force to beat it. Oja - First give it a hit to stun it; when stunned, give it another hit to damage it. Do this three times. Ojaja - Do the same as beating Oja but this time do this five times. In LocoRoco Midnight Carnival, you must be in Boing to stun it. Being not in Boing will just merely touch the Ojaja, even when flicking the stage. Mojallah - Two methods can be used. *Give it a hit to stun it, then give it another to finish. *Hang on its tail and press L+R buttons repeatedly to remove it and beat Mojallah. Ojallah - Since there are three BuiBui piloting it, take them out first. To take out one BuiBui you need to give Ojallah three hits, for a total of five hits for all of the BuiBui. Then either do these: #Give another two hits to take it out, #Hang on its large tail and press L+R buttons repeatedly to remove it and defeat Ojallah once and for all. Ojallah will yield a tremendous amount of points, and/or will rarely drop his tail for use in the MuiMui House. Mojaja - In LocoRoco Midnight Carnival, since this Moja is an agile one, be sure to stay on or near the ground for easy hitting using Boing! Or better fade your Boing! to beat it cleanly. Music The Moja only sing one song which is their theme song 'Moja Song'. They have different versions of this song: *Single version - played when a Moja appears on screen in the stages of LocoRoco 2) *Multiple (choral) version - played during the Bonmucho battle and in the Moja Dance Party cutscene) *BuiBui version With Mojas singing in the background - sung by the BuiBui and played during the Mutated Bonmucho Battle. Also sung in last boss of BuiBui Fort 2 in Midnight Carnival). The Moja sing along to the break part of the song. *Majoliné version and more advanced version that the Mojas do - sung by Majoline and played during the 2nd part of 3 parts of the Majoline battle. The Moja sing the intro part and sing 'Moja' and 'OOM-OOM-Shett-Te' in the background along when they sing 'Moja' in the background. It's hard to hear. Trivia *The Moja's name is derived from the Japanese word "mojamoja" (もじゃもじゃ) which means shaggy; hence their hairy appearance. **According to Tsutomu Kouno (the creator of LocoRoco), the Moja character design is based on the hairstyle of Keigo Tsuchiya (the artist of the game). *The LocoRoco's jump will be lowered when a Koja clings to it, regardless of cheat codes that modify/speed up the LocoRoco's jump. *The BuiBui riding on Ojallah will throw some spikes or bombs, be careful when defeating this. **The side BuiBui piloting Ojallah throws a box and a Moja replica pops out attached to a spring like a jack-in-the-box, and if you are hit your LocoRoco will cry in pain and impair your jump. The middle BuiBui will throw bombs, and if you are hit, you have 5 seconds to gather it otherwise you will lose LocoRocos. Be careful as this is the last of the three BuiBui who will topple down. *In ''LocoRoco'' and LocoRoco 2, hitting a specie of Moja before a LocoRoco being swallowed will spit it out alive. However in Midnight Carnival it will spit out a falling (fading) LocoRoco, so gather quickly. *Giant Mojas (Oja/Ojaja) devour up to 5 LocoRoco in LocoRoco 2; in Midnight Carnival, they only eat one regardless of LocoRoco size. *In LocoRoco 2, the Moja song will play each time there is any species of Moja around a radius of LocoRoco. This was not the case for the other three games. *It is rare for a LocoRoco to shout "Moja Moja" when they are not spotted by a Moja. Category:LocoRoco Enemies Category:LocoRoco 2 Enemies